Air
by Elisa97
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una chica timida y dulce que desde los 5 años ama a alguien secretamente... aunque el no lo recuerde, el momento en donde se conocieron la marco para siempre, y ahora siendo ella una señorita de 17 años tratará de que cierto rubio de ojos claros la note aunque el diga amar con todo su corazón a su novia, una pelirosada que llegó inesperadamente derrumbandola
1. Chapter 1

**Air**

_**-Flashback-**_

El sol se despedía brindando sus últimos rayos para dar paso a la curiosa y traviesa luna que cuan blanca y brillante era, trataba de alumbrar cada rincón con su tenue luz.

Una niña de aproximadamente 5 años se encontraba en el suelo llorando debido a que mientras su madre realizaba las compras ella observó una mariposa de hermosos colores y enormes alas, tanta fue su impresión que decidió seguirla para ver donde era su hogar, corrió y corrió atrás de ella dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando tratando en vano de volar al igual que el objeto de su persecución que cada vez se alejaba más y más. Y simplemente cuando el hermoso animal había desaparecido se dio cuenta que había oscurecido y su madre no se encontraba a su lado.

Trató de ubicarse y recordar el camino por el que debía volver a casa, pero unos pocos minutos después se percató de que no conocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, nunca antes había estado ahí. Era un sitio extraño, árboles por todos lados, hojas secas en el suelo y teniendo como única espectadora a la luna que con su luz tranquilizaba el creciente miedo que la chiquilla empezó a sentir, un ruido y una ráfaga de viento fueron los que derrumbaron la poca valentía que hasta ese momento tenía, de sus ojos empezaron a correr lagrimas cual cascada y ni sus mismas piernas pudieron soportar el temor que tenía, haciendo que se derrumbase sobre las hojas secas que actuaron como colchón protegiéndola de una terrible caída.

Lloro y lloro quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hasta casi quedarse dormida, con las lágrimas secas por el viento y acostada en posición fetal pudo distinguir casi muy poco por las gotas saladas que obstaculizaban su visión, un par de botas naranjas al frente suyo.

-Oye niña ¿Por qué lloras dattebayo? – Un niño que parecía 2 años mayor a ella la miraba extrañado, se arrodilló a su lado y como un bebe cuando ve por vez primera algo que llame la atención empezó a toquetear la mejilla de la pequeña con un dedo- ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?- volvió a interrogar viendo que no obtenía respuesta.

La niñita aún asustada se incorporó y con las mangas de su saco empezó a limpiarse todo rastro de llanto que quedase, pudiendo así detallar mejor a su sorpresivo acompañante. Ojos más azules que el cielo, cabello rubio tan claro como el sol y unas tres graciosas marcas en cada mejilla haciéndolo tener una apariencia agradable- Como un zorrito- pensó en voz alta la chiquilla con los cachetes sonrosados y con una media sonrisa olvidando así que todo el temor que hasta hace un momento la carcomía por dentro.

-¿Eh?- cuestionó el niño al no entender lo que la niña decía- _que extraña_\- pensó- nee Tebbayo! Dime algo- dijo mientras inflaba sus mofletes y la miraba acusatoriamente como si pensara que la pequeña estuviera cometiendo el crimen más terrible al no responderle a ninguna de sus preguntas.

-¡Eh!- la niña exclamó al ser sacada tan de repente de sus pensamientos y viendo al chico respondió-L-lo siento, e-es que me encuentro perdida, no sé dónde se encuentra mi mami y no recuerdo el camino a casa- terminó de decir la niña con un nudo en la garganta al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Está bien tebbayo!, yo te ayudaré a encontrar tu hogar- decía el chico mientras se señalaba victorioso en el pecho con el dedo pulgar y a su vez le regalaba una enorme sonrisa que de cierta manera ayudó a que la niña se calmase y se sonrojase aún más.

-Yo conozco toda esta ciudad como la palma de mi mano, solo dime tu apellido para que pueda llevarte allá- Ella dudó un poco, no era cosa de todos los días salir, perderte en medio del bosque y que un niño se te acerque y te ofrezca llevarte a tu casa. Pero había algo en esa sonrisa que provocaba que ella confiase en él, por lo que accedió y dijo – H-hyuga- .

El chiquillo sonrió aún más y dijo- Hyuga! ¿Cómo no conocer tu casa si es de las más grandes que hay en la ciudad?, ven- le ofreció su mano cuando él se incorporó, ella sorprendida agarró su mano y así fueron todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando al fin divisó su hogar, la niña apresuró más el paso y casi corriendo arrastró al rubio con ella. –Servida- dijo él dedicándole otra sonrisa que hasta ese momento solo habían servido para que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa. – G-Gracias- respondió al fin, agachándose como le habían enseñado desde pequeña para agradecer a alguien que le haya hecho cualquier favor.

-N-No es nada- se sonrojó él mientras llevaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza un poco extrañado por la forma de agradecimiento que había tenido la chica para con él, nunca antes nadie le había agradecido de esa manera tan respetuosa, un poco incómodo decidió cambiar de tema- Por cierto no me has dicho cuál es tu nombre.

La pequeñuela se sonrojo y dio una reprimenda mental por olvidar algo tan fundamental como la presentación cuando conoces a alguien nuevo- H-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata- respondió bajando la mirada debido a que el chico la veía fijamente y con ese azul cielo en los ojos ella no podía mantener firmemente ninguna de sus miradas.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-chan- la niña se sonrojó tremendamente al oír como él decía su nombre de una forma tan familiar ni bien se hubieron conocido- Y espero poder verte en otro momento para que podamos ser amigos Hinata-chan- dijo el mientras acariciaba la nuca de la pequeña.

-H-hai!- exclamó ella mientras asentía enérgicamente, nerviosa por el contacto del chico, el simplemente rio e iba a decir algo cuando escuchó que su mamá se acercaba corriendo llorando a moco tendido mientras gritaba- ¡HINATA!-Al llegar a su lado la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras verificaba que estuviese en perfectas condiciones- ¿E-estas bien mi corazón? ¿No te has hecho ningún daño? Dios mío Hinata no te imaginas el susto que me pegue al no encontrarte a mi lado.

-M-me encuentro perfectamente bien mami- le respondió mientras le sonreía dulcemente y trataba de separarse para mirar a su salvador-N-Naruto-kun me ha ayudado a…- no termino de decir la frase al darse cuenta que su reciente amigo no se encontraba en donde hace hasta un momento estaba. - ¿Qué pasa mi vida?- le preguntaba su mamá mientras la cargaba para entrar a su casa.

-N-no nada- respondió la chiquilla triste al mirar atrás y ver que su zorrito no estaba, lo que no sabía es que esa no era la última vez que lo vería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama**

**Capítulo 2**

Los rayos de sol se colaban lentamente por la ventana alumbrando poco a poco la recamara blanca de una chica de piel delicada y exactamente del mismo color de su cuarto, los traviesos sesgos de luz se paseaban por la cara de la hermosa chica provocando que esta se removiera incómoda por la costumbre de completa oscuridad que le brinda la noche, al escuchar los cantos de los pájaros que como todas las mañanas iniciaban su día temprano y al asustarse por el repentino sonido de la alarma que había activado la noche anterior, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse totalmente y aún un poco aturdida buscar donde es que había dejado su uniforme la última vez.

Al encontrar todo lo necesario al fin se empezó a vestir con el dichoso uniforme escolar que tanto odiaba, en primera ¿por qué la falda era tan alta? Y lo peor de todo es que se arrugaba cada vez que ella se sentaba en algún lado, pero no era solo eso también estaba el saco que le hacía verse el doble de lo que en realidad era, no es que a ella le guste enseñar demasiado sino todo lo contrario, pero tampoco le gustaba que todos la vieran como un oso gigante por el hecho de que el saco le hace verse de esa forma.

Suspiró cansada, bueno por lo menos no tendría que usar ese uniforme nunca más, así es era su último año escolar, pronto ingresaría a la universidad y esa idea no la emocionaba completamente, aún no decidía a lo que quería dedicarse profesionalmente y encima de todo esto estaba la presión que su padre ejercía en que hiciera una correcta elección, realmente como necesitaba de su madre en estos momentos, ella era la única capaz de calmar tanto a su padre como a ella, haciendo que ambos se comprendieran en cualquier problema que tenían.

Tan enfrascada estaba pensando en lo que sucederá en su futuro que no escuchó en constante llamado de su hermana a que bajara a desayunar, por lo que su primo tuvo que subir a ver si su prima se encontraba bien y no se hubiera desmayado como ya es costumbre, ella se disculpó y procedió a bajar junto con su primo para llegar al comedor y ver a su padre que como siempre se encontraba leyendo el periódico y ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mirada para saludar a su hija, no es que ambos no se quisieran pero eran tan distintos que no sabían cómo expresar sus sentimientos de manera adecuada por lo que ambos preferían resignarse a vivir como completos extraños dentro de una misma casa.

El desayuno pasó como siempre callado y con los casi inaudibles pedidos que se hacían en la mesa cuando una persona no podía alcanzar algún utensilio como la mermelada, etc. Hinata fue la primera en acabar, siempre procuraba ser la primera en los momentos de la comida por que realmente le parecían incómodos los prolongados silencios que se manifestaban siempre a la hora de comer. Se levantó, agradeció y prosiguió a anunciar que se marchaba a la escuela con el ferviente "que te vaya bien" de su hermana, aunque los tres estudiaban en la misma secundaria ella prefería marcharse antes porque digamos que su primo era algo sobreprotector cada vez que cualquier chico se le acercaba lo alejaba con solo mirarlo, cosa que de cierta manera la enojaba y por no pelear con él buscaba siempre la forma de salir antes que su hermana y su primo.

De camino a la escuela se encontró con sus siempre indispensables amigos Kiba y Shino, los quería muchísimo, se conocieron cuando ella iba en primero de básica por lo que los tres son inseparables cuál uña y mugre, realmente eran los únicos amigos cercanos que tenía, de allí los demás eran conocidos muy lejanos para ella, y claro no podía faltar también su amor platónico ese chico hiperactivo de ojos tremendamente azules, un azul que se asemejaba al punto en donde el cielo y el océano se unen, justo el lugar donde ella se queda increíblemente en transe con tan solo ver a ese par de cielos y mares, tal vez por eso el chico la considerara "rara" según él, y no, no se lo dijo directamente en persona ya que casi ni se hablan sino lo escuchó decir de una compañera de su clase debido a que esta es la única que sabe de los sentimientos que tiene Hinata hacia Naruto, si así es, se llama Naruto como ese ingrediente que ponen en el ramen que por cierto es su comida favorita, y se preguntaran ¿ por qué esa chica es la única que sabe los sentimientos de amor hacia Hinata y no sus mejores amigos? Simple ella en ningún momento se lo dijo, sino más bien digamos que esta chica llamada Ino es muy perceptiva y presionó a nuestra pobre Hinata hasta que ella viéndose acorralada no tuvo otra opción más que admitir la verdad, y claro desde ahí Ino se prometió a si misma que ayudaría a Hinata en la conquista del tonto corazón de Naruto.

Pero digamos que esto no es muy fácil debido a que Naruto desde que Hinata tiene uso de razón ha andado detrás de una chica pelirosa que se lleva con él desde la primaria, por lo que Hinata a pesar de que ella lo conoce mucho antes de ello parece que su rubio posee una memoria de corto plazo y no recuerda el pequeño incidente ocurrido hace exactamente 12 años cuando Hinata tenía apenas 5 años, pero eso no es lo que la molesta, sino que además de todo la dichosa pelirosa de nombre Sakura ( si como los petalos del árbol de cerezo que antes tanto amaba, ahora cada vez que los ve se acuerda de ella y Hinata sale asqueada de tanto rosa) es la chica más "popular" del instituto y aunque ella siempre decía dar la vida por Sauke Uchiha uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio (que Hinata solo cree que da miedo y prefiere estar alejada lo más que puede de él) últimamente parece que ha dejado su admiración por el Uchiha y se ha visto a Sakura mucho más cerca de Naruto, hasta hay algunos rumores que dicen que ellos dos están saliendo, lo que enfurece completamente a Hinata porque cuando ella se llevaba bien con la pelirosada esta había dicho que no soportaba a Naruto y sus declaraciones de amor, y que actualmente haya dejado la eterna obsesión por el Uchiha y se meta con Naruto el que ella decía odiar le parece realmente extraño.

En fin lo único que puede hacer en este momento es preocuparse por sus estudios, en la mayoría de materias le va excelentemente bien, pero llegan las matemáticas con sus estúpidos números y fórmulas y la derriban como si fuera atravesada por 50 balas en el pecho, lo peor de todo es que no puede pedirle ayuda a ninguno de sus amigos porque ellos se encuentran en la misma o aún peor situación que ella, hoy su profesor de matemáticas pidió hablar con ella, espera que no sea nada malo que le tengan que comunicar a su padre, porque en su casa enseguida se formaría la tercera guerra mundial, y otra vez tendría que escuchar los discursos de su padre diciendo que debería seguir el ejemplo de su hermana menor que es la mejor de la clase y blah blah blah, la verdad Hinata ya se encuentra harta de que cada vez que ella hace algo mal su padre busque la mejor manera para compararla con el genio que tiene por hermana.

Llego a clase especialmente puntual, la verdad es que como siempre trata de escapar de su hogar lo antes posible llega temprano a la escuela pero esta vez extrañamente llegó aún más temprano de lo normal, se despidió de sus amigos debido a que ellos iban a diferentes clases y se dirigió a su aula preparándose para dormir hasta que llegasen todos los demás, pero lo que observó al entrar a su clase fue algo que nunca esperaba ver en su vida, primeramente ¿qué hacía Naruto tan temprano en el colegio? Y ¿Qué es lo que hacía con un bulto rosado arrimado contra el pizarrón?, fue cuando ese bulto rosado dirigió su mirada verde hacia donde ella estaba, que se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Hinata se quedó pasmada, ni gritar, ni llorar podía de tanta impresión que se llevó en un solo segundo, Naruto estaba rojo de vergüenza y de agitación por lo que había estado haciendo hace no más de 5 minutos y Sakura… bueno ella digamos que por suerte aún tenía su falda puesta, Hinata en ese mismo momento quiso disculparse, cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo a dónde la llevaran sus pies, pero algo en su interior hizo que se mantuviera ahí de pie con la mirada en alto , roja de la vergüenza y con unas ganas tremendas de llorar, lo que hizo a continuación ni ella misma puede creer que lo haya hecho, dio un paso hacia delante cerró la puerta tras de sí, carraspeó incómoda como un intento de que ese nudo que tenía en la garganta se fuera, hizo todo lo posible para mantener su rostro sereno y se dirigió a su asiento derrumbándose en él después de toda la impresión recibida.

-Y-yooo…..- trató de decir Naruto nervioso mientras Sakura molesta agarraba su ropa interior, su camisa y salía rápidamente del aula para evitar escuchar el molesto arrepentimiento de Naruto hacia la chica peliazul.

-Tranquilo- le sonrió Hinata –No tienes que explicarme nada, solo procuren hacerlo en lugares menos expuestos como en el armario del conserje por ejemplo- haciendo un esfuerzo enorme en evitar que unas traviesas lágrimas bajen por sus mejillas

\- S-si….-dijo Naurto agachando la mirada- Lo siento no debimos actuar de esa manera dentro de la escuela…

-E-enserio no importa no tienes que disculparte, debo admitir que también me han dado ganas de hacerlo en la escuela con mi novio- fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ¿Novio? ¿Hacerlo? Si ni a duras penas ha recibido su primer beso

-¡Ah! ¿Tienes novio?-dijo Naruto cambiando bruscamente de tema-¡genial! Algún día deberíamos tener una cita doble o algo ¿Esta aquí en el colegio?

-¿Eh?... ahhh…. N-no claro que no él estudia en el exterior – dijo Hinata totalmente sonrojada, fue ahí cuando se percató de algo- ¿Cita doble? ¿A-acaso estás saliendo con Haruno -san?-

Naruto sonrió, se sonrojó y pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza- Se supone que no debía decir a nadie pero estoy tan emocionado que no puedo dejar de gritárselo a todo mundo, si empezamos a salir desde ayer ttebayo-

Y en ese momento todo el mundo rosa de Hinata se derrumbó

Hola :D sé que no he actualizado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es que se perdió la contraseña de mi cuenta y ha sido realmente difícil recuperarla, espero que este capítulo les guste y si es así dejarme un hermoso review para inspirarme :´)

Bueno chicos los dejo, bye bye

Elisa 97


End file.
